Aft Back Home
by Huntress Under Seige
Summary: Songfic using the pairings ProwlxJazz and HoundxMirage. How do our spy-bots handle being separated from their lover's for so long? And how to said lover's react? Slash, don't like, don't read. More details inside!


Hey guys! This is a quick little one-shot about two of my favorite couples, ProwlxJazz and HoundxMirage! I promise that something will happen later on with my story Thousand Years to Love You...feel free to submit a song, because I am currently out of ideas there! Doesn't have to be by Christina Perri, I really don't care who it's by. It could be a slow song, fast song, love song, sex song...whatever!

So, without further ado, here's the fic!

* * *

**Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch  
**

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Or when you're coming home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door,_

_For one more chance to hold you close,_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Just get your ass back home._

Hound and Prowl relaxed in the rec room, both holding a cube of fluorescent energon. Their mates had been sent off to the Decepticon's base to spy on their new battle tactics. Jazz and Mirage hadn't been given a specific timeline, nor had Prowl been present at that meeting so he didn't know either. The unknown was killing them.

"I wonder how they're holding up…" Prowl murmured, looking down into the depths of his drink. His normally proud doorwings were lowered in submission and worry. He hated when things were out of his control. As a tactician, it was his job to worry about the unknown, and the independent factors that could thwart a whole mission. As a bondmate, it was his job to fret over whether his mate would make it out of this alive.

Jazz found it endearing; Prowl found it as a distraction.

Hound hated being left behind when Mirage left. Not because he was overprotective (well, okay…a little), but because Mirage had felt ostracized throughout the beginning of his stay with the Autobots, and being separated added to the isolation. Mostly because he was a former noble, and constantly voiced his hatred of the war, but some mechs just didn't like the spy due to his standoffish personality. Hound quite frankly thought that that was a load of bull-slag, but he would never say so to the other mechs.

"I think they'll be fine Prowl…after all, Jazz is the best, and Ratchet cleared Mirage for this mission since his last attack…what does your battle computer say?" Hound replied. Ever since the mission where Mirage had nearly died due to water flooding his chassis, the green tracker had been even more protective over the spy.

Mirage thought it wasn't necessary; Hound thought it was perfectly justified.

"There's an 84.5% chance of them coming back unharmed, but within that percentage there is a 20% chance of them missing information," Prowl immediately rattled off. "…But it still doesn't make me feel any better…"

Grunting in response, Hound raised his cube to his lips, waiting for his mate to come home.

_We both knew this type life,_

_Didn't come with instructions,_

_So I'm trying to do my best,_

_To make something outta nothing._

_And sometimes it gets _

_Downright shitty in fact,_

_When you call and I don't even know_

_What city I'm at._

Jazz drove back to the _Ark_, tailing Mirage closely. They had all the intel they needed, and the mission was compete success. The Decepticon's wouldn't have any surprises for at least the next 6 months, which gave the Autobot's the advantage in tactics and anticipating injuries. Both Ratchet and Prowl would be pleased, that was certain.

"Hey Mirage, how ya think our mate's are holdin' up?" Jazz hated being separated from Prowl for long stretches of time. Being bonded to the SIC and Chief Tactician of the army meant that when Jazz had a little down time, odds are, his lover didn't. Their schedules were the negative of each other, just like their paintjobs. But even though they didn't quite know what they were getting into at the time, Jazz wouldn't change it for the world.

"I don't know, Jazz. I hate having the bond closed, but the look on their faces should be worth it…" Mirage replied, speeding up a little in his anxiety to get back to Hound. Jazz was happy to see Mirage react that way for something other that just his yearning to get back to the washracks.

Spies were a special breed of mechs, secluded with their own kind. Most of the time they only bonded to other Special Ops mechs, or high ranking officials. Having someone who could instantly understood why the acted the way they acted, and respected their weird quirks that stemmed from survival instincts hardwired into their CPU, was an important factor in finding a mate for a spy. Most mech's didn't have the patience to deal with it, but the kind nature of Hound had won over the former noble, and Jazz was happy to see the changes.

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month,_

_In a year I don't recall,_

_It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke,_

_I told you I wouldn't be long_

_That was last November now December's almost gone,_

_I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong._

Time flew when he was without his Prowler. Prowl kept him grounded, locked to reality with each brush of their lips. For most mechs, their mate made them lose track of time and space, lost in the stars with just each other.

But Jazz was that way naturally. Dancing through life to his own private radio, he lost track of time. Sometimes his lack of reality made him more than most mech's could handle, a tornado of emotions and sensation that overwhelmed them.

But not Prowl.

His infinite rules and structure contained Jazz without damaging his spirits. Control without destruction. And Jazz thrived in his borders, loving the mech who put him there. Prowl completed and complemented his mate in every way; that thought alone pushed Jazz into the next gear, swerving around Mirage to drive side by side.

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Or when you're coming home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door,_

_For one more chance to hold you close,_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Just get your ass back home._

Standing, cubes finished, Hound and Prowl walked back to their quarters. Each could tell the other was worried beyond belief of their mate's lack of response, but the trust that they had in their lover overpowered in the end. Each mech nodded in turn when they separated in the hall.

Entering their quarters, Hound laid down on the berth, staring up at the ceiling. He had been in this position before, lost in his thoughts. He could almost feel his lover's spark beat resting above his own, the blue and white frame curled lovingly around him.

"Mirage…what is taking so long?" Hound murmured, wondering where he could be. Even if it were just for a moment, the tracker would take any length of time when Mirage was involved.

_And you've been nothing but amazing_

_And I will never take that for granted,_

_Half of these birds would have flew the coop,_

_But you, you truly understand it,_

_And the fact that you stood beside me_

_Every time you heard some bogusness,_

_You deserve a standing 'O'_

'_Cause they'd a just been over it_

Mirage couldn't believe how lucky he had been in finding a mech like Hound. Even throughout understanding his passion for ending the war, his status as a spy, and his noble-like tendencies, Hound had never left Mirage's side.

And he was eternally grateful for that.

_Let em talk, Let em talk, let em talk,_

_Like we don't care what they sayin._

_Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk,_

_Just drive by and keep waving,_

_Cause you and I above all that_

_Just let em wallow in it,_

_Now they all chocked up, yuck,_

_Cause they be swallowing it. _

Every time Mirage stepped out of their quarters with Hound, he was always worried that that day would be the day that some rumor found its way to Hound, and made him rethink their relationship and leave him. And everyday Hound reassured Mirage that he was never going to leave, whether it be using the bond, words, or a simple smoldering, ravenous look.

A predatory Hound was a kinky Hound…just thinking about it made his circuits warm, lust jolting through his frame. Pulling into the _Ark,_ both Mirage and Jazz commed Prime, asking to be able to push the debriefing back until the next solar-cycle, simultaneously sending the stolen intel in a highly encrypted data surge. Prime responded with a friendly affirmative, before the link was severed.

Transforming before the split in the hall, the two spies looked at each other.

"Have fun," Jazz said, with a knowing wink. Rolling his optics, Mirage wished the same, before both mechs utilized their spy skills for one last mission. An invisible noble and a sneaky Polyhexian split ways, heading towards their prize.

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Or when you're coming home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door,_

_For one more chance to hold you close,_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Just get your ass back home._

Prowl laid on his side on their berth, doorwings towards the wall, occasionally twitching in the silence. Usually, Prowl would busy his time separated from his mate to get some more work done, since when the visored mech was around, Prowl got no work done. But all datapads had been completed; even the unexpected pranks from the Twins were finished off relatively fast.

If one knew Prowl well enough, then they would understand that he worked his way out of emotions, or stress. The methodic, steady pace of typing away his objectives on a datapad, filling out his signature, and reviewing the day-to-day movements of the _Ark_ calmed his racing thoughts and preoccupied his time until his mate returned to him.

Heaving a sigh, Prowl offlined his optics, doorwings drooping a little in dejection. Normally, Jazz would have commed him with their ETA by now. Both he and Hound knew that they were due back sometime today, but they had no idea when.

_No one holds me down like you do sweetheart._

_You keep doing that,_

_I'll keep doing this._

Mirage, invisible, slipped into his shared quarters with Hound and locking the door behind him. Startled a little bit, Hound sat up on his elbows, helm turned towards the door. Mirage froze, biting his lip to muffle the needy whine that threatened to escape at the image presented to him.

His green lover's abdominal plating shined in the light, begging to be touched by his gentle servos, pouty grey lips begging to be kissed. This perfect mech in front of him kept him sane, kept him together. Mirage wanted to climb back into Hound's arms, kiss him until the end of time, and never let him go.

_We'll be alright baby,_

_We put the "us" in trust baby._

_LETS GO! _

Jazz crept into the quarters, using the muffler he had installed in the door to prevent Prowl from hearing his entry. Ducking into the shadows, and then behind the desk, Jazz watched over his lover.

Curled on the berth, the negative replica of his plating radiated loneliness, and a small bit of disappointment. Prowl's vibrant red chevron outlined his piercing blue optics, flaring in the light as he sat up, doorwings detecting movement. But the lonely look didn't leave the SIC's faceplates.

Jazz, still out of sight, was determined to fix that.

_I don't care what your after,_

_As long as I'm the wonder._

Hound was sure that he had felt his lover enter the quarters, or maybe it was just his own searching for his mate echoing back through the bond. Sighing, Hound dropped off his elbows, turning onto his stomach, dangling an arm off the side of the berth.

He honestly understood that Mirage had his own role in the military, as he had his, and he didn't care what reason Mirage had for leaving, as long as he came back to his embrace. Reaching out one more time through the bond, he sighed as the block stayed in place.

Mirage stepped closer to his lover, the space between them crackling with energy.

_I don't care why you're leaving,_

_You'll miss me when you're gone. _

Prowl's doorwings twitched again, telling him that someone was in the room. Surveying again, Prowl came up empty, only the bond and his wings telling him otherwise. He loved Jazz, he really did, but he wished that they could have more time together.

Jazz leaving was never a question of his fidelity, regardless of the rumors; rather his lack of sticking to the rules, and disregard of safety led Prowl to worry over his lover.

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Or when you're coming home._

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door._

Suddenly, Prowl's vision was cut off. For an instant, blinding panic filled his spark, wondering if he would be able to escape his captor. Then, the bond opened up, flooding his spark with love, lust, protectiveness, and happiness, as his lover covered his lips in all encompassing kiss.

"Jazz…" he breathed, breathless at the sheer emotion filling up his soul. Jazz often said that Prowl kept him grounded; Prowl often thought that Jazz set him free. Pulling away from his embrace, Prowl looked at the cheery faceplates of his lover, smiling worth one thousand volts.

"I'm home babe," Jazz hummed, wrapping his arms around Prowl's neck and pulling them back together again.

_For one more chance to hold you close,_

_I don't know where you're going,_

_Just get your ass back home._

A strong, yet gentle, push on Hound's shoulder rolled the mech back over, onto his back. Something, rather _someone_, straddled his waist, before his lips were enveloped in a loving kiss. His bond washed open, wrapping his soul with sheer happiness. Raising his arms, Hound traced a path up to his lover's electro-disrupter, drawing a barely-there shudder from the mech. With a wanting whine, Mirage bled back into visibility.

" 'Raj…" Hound murmured, elation filling his spark. His lovely spy bot had come home to him, and Hound had every intention of letting Mirage know just how grateful he was that he came home safe.

"I'm home, Love…" Mirage panted, before feeling himself turned over by his lover, pinning him against the berth.

"_So perfect…"_ four mechs thought as they lost themselves in their lovers.

* * *

GIMME ALL YOUR FEELS! TELL ME HOW IT WAS! Please and thank you! :)

3 Huntress

P.S. There is a poll on my profile about various pairings that I am contemplating writing about. All of them are G1 verse except for KOxBD which is Prime. So yeah, go check that out!


End file.
